


Camping

by alienspronkles



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Camping, Kidnapping, M/M, Werewolves, Worried Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: Reid's always been a worrier. Always. He always worries about his team. This week doesn't help with that at all because everyone is going on vacation. Most of the team is staying close by and hanging out alone or with family or friends.But Hotch and Jack are going camping...in Blackwater Ridge. And Reid knows what actually happened there because Sam and Dean told him. Because of this, Hotch is sending Reid messages every day to ease Reid's worry.What happens when Hotch stops sending messages to him?Trigger WarningAnxietyKidnapping
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

"Goodbye, arrivederci," Rossi said as he practically ran out of the bullpen. "Don't call me."

"Someone's excited about vacation," Derek said with a smirk.

"We rarely ever get time off of work so I understand why he's excited," Reid said as he read the book in his hands. 

"Reid, leave," Derek said with a laugh. "I remember you said you had plans."

"Yeah, I'm getting a ride," Reid said before checking his phone. "And my ride isn't here yet."

"What are you even doing for a week anyway?" Derek asked. 

"I'm hanging out with someone," Reid said quietly, his face getting red. 

"Who is she? Spill," Derek said with a smirk. 

"You don't know them," Reid said. 

"Still," Derek said with a smirk. "Who is she? What's her name?"

"Sam," Reid said, his face getting more red. 

"My man!" Derek said with a laugh. "Have fun."

"I will try," Reid said, trying to hide his flustered face. 

"Yes, Jack, I'll be there soon. I just had to finish some things at work," Hotch said into the phone as he walked over. "Yes, I know you're excited. I'll be there soon. Bye."

Hotch hung up and put his phone in his pocket. 

"I bet Jack's excited to spend a week with you," Derek said. 

"He is. We're going camping," Hotch said. 

"Fun. Where?" Derek asked. 

"Um...Blackwater Ridge, Colorado," Hotch said. 

"What?!" Reid yelled, people staring at him now. 

"Blackwater Ridge," Hotch said slowly. "Is that a problem, Reid?"

"It's just that...it's far," Reid said, trying to think of something. 

"I get that," Hotch said awkwardly. "That's the point, Reid."

"Stay safe," Reid said with a concerned tone. 

"We will," Hotch said. "I'm bringing my gun. Relax, Reid."

"Still," Reid said. "There could be bears. There was a bear attack in 2005 that killed multiple people-"

"Reid," Derek said with a glare. "Ignore him, Hotch. Have fun."

"Reid, for your benefit, I will send messages to you every day," Hotch said. "Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you," Reid said before hearing his phone go off. 

"That's your ride?" Derek asked with a smirk. 

"Yeah," Reid said as he grabbed his bag. 

"Have fun," Derek said with a smirk as Reid left. 

Hotch rubbed his eyes. 

"You really gonna send him messages every day?" Derek asked. 

"Yeah," Hotch said. "He's obviously worried about something and...this vacation is supposed to be relaxing for everyone. And Reid worrying isn't going to help anyone. I'll send him messages when I wake up in the morning, just to get rid of his paranoia."

"I don't get what the kids so paranoid about," Derek said. 

"He remembers everything, Morgan. Having all that knowledge of statics and...and everything he has through his head...I'm surprised he doesn't worry more," Hotch said. "Plus, you know how Reid is, he worries."

"Yeah," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. "Have fun camping."

"I will," Hotch said with a smile. 

——

"You okay?" Sam asked, seeing Reid pacing back and forth across the library. 

"I'm thinking," Reid said as he continued pacing. 

"About?" Sam asked, adjusting the grip on the book in his hands. 

"The probability of there being another Wendigo in Blackwater Ridge," Reid said. 

"Okay. Where did that even come from?" Sam asked, putting the book he was holding on the table. 

"Hotch is going camping in Blackwater with his son and I'm worried they're gonna get attacked and killed," Reid said quickly. 

"Okay," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "Reid, relax. Come here."

Reid shuffled over to Sam and sat next to him. 

"Give me your hands," Sam said, Reid holding out his hands. "Relax. Hotch is gonna be fine. From what you've told me, he's a good fighter."

"Not against a Wendigo," Reid said. 

"Breathe," Sam said. "Dean and I killed the Wendigo in Blackwater years ago and it didn't look like there was another. Plus we kept an eye on it for a while to see if anyone else went missing or whatever. And nothing. So you can relax."

"But-" Reid started. 

"Reid," Sam said. "Breathe. Hotch will be fine. And so will his son."

Reid nodded, Sam sighing. 

"Pizza is here," Dean announced to everyone as he came down the steps with Cas. 

"Come on. Let's just eat and relax," Sam said. "And getting your mind off of it will be a good thing for you right now."

Reid nodded and rubbed his eyes, Sam grabbing his hands to calm him down. 

"Thanks," Reid said tiredly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Reid, you've been stressing out for days," Sam said as he grabbed Reid's hands. "Relax. Hotch is fine and so is Jack."

"He didn't text me yet for the night," Reid said. "He said he would text every morning and every night." 

"Because he's probably asleep," Sam said. "Or actually enjoying his vacation, like you should be."

"I can't enjoy my vacation when I'm stressing out and worrying," Reid said. 

"Why are you so worried?" Sam asked with a concerned tone. 

"Because...him and Derek have been keeping an eye on me ever since I got to the FBI. Hotch is like a father to me and Derek is like an older brother. I...I can't see them hurt. I've lost enough people in my life, Sam." 

"You need to get your mind off of this," Sam said as he got up. "Come on. We're going."

"Going where?" Reid asked. 

"Jack," Sam called out. "Can you come here for a second?"

"Where are we going?" Reid asked before Jack came into the room. 

"Point to somewhere ," Sam said to Reid, pointing to the globe on the shelf. 

"Um...okay," Reid said awkwardly before pointing. 

"That's the middle of the ocean, Reid," Sam said awkwardly, rubbing his eyes. 

"You said point somewhere so I did!" Reid defended. 

"Okay. Pick somewhere with actual land," Sam said. 

"Okay. Um...Hawaii," Reid said, pointing to one of the islands. 

"Wanna come with us, Jack?" Sam asked. 

"Sure," Jack said with a smile. 

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked. 

"Teleport us there," Sam said. 

"Wait, what?!" Reid yelled before landing on the sand. "Sam! Why?!" 

"You okay, Reid?" Sam asked with a smile as he helped Reid off of the sand. 

"I'm okay," Reid said, rubbing his arm. "Why are we here, Sam?"

"Because you need to get your mind off of Hotch," Sam said with a smile. "You need an actual vacation. Come on."

"Fine," Reid said. 

"I've never seen sand before," Jack said with a smile before falling face first on the ground. 

"It's not snow, Jack. You kinda can't fall face first," Sam said awkwardly as Jack turned and looked at them. 

"I've never seen snow either," Jack said with a smile. "Can we see snow next?"

"Maybe next time," Sam said with a smile before looking back at Reid. "Come on. Enjoy your vacation for once." 

"Okay. Okay. I'll try," Reid said. 

——

"What's shaved ice?" Jack asked as he looked at the container of shaved ice in his hand. 

"It's exactly how it sounds," Sam said awkwardly. 

"What's the point of it though?" Jack asked. 

"To make your tongue blue," Sam joked, Jack sticking his tongue out and trying to see it. 

"Is my tongue blue?" Jack asked as he stuck his tongue out. "I can't tell." 

"Yeah," Sam said with a laugh before turning to Reid. "How are you doing?"

"I'm better now. Thanks, Sam," Reid said with a smile as he sat on the beach. 

"The sunset looks so nice," Sam said with a smile, Reid leaning next to him. 

"My brain hurts," Jack said, closing his eyes and the lights from the nearest street lamp shattering. 

"It's called a brain freeze, Jack. It'll be over soon," Sam said. 

"Why is my brain frozen though?" Jack asked. 

"Brain freezes are caused by the sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia nerves, which is a group of nerves near the trigeminal nerve in the brain. These nerves are located behind the nose and the nerves that also cause headache pain. They are designed to be highly sensitive to pain, presumably to protect the brain," Reid rambled. 

"I don't understand," Jack said. 

"It's temporary so don't worry about it," Sam said, Jack nodding and falling back on the sand. "It'll be over soon." 

"Thanks for doing this, Sam," Reid said, still leaning against him. 

"Anytime," Sam said, grabbing his hand. 

"Jack?" Reid said. 

"Yes?" Jack asked, perking his head up. 

"You can teleport anywhere. Can you...teleport me to where my friend is? It's only so I can see that he's okay," Reid said. 

"Okay," Jack said. 

Reid pulled out his phone and showed Jack the coordinates. 

"Okay," Jack said before they all disappeared from the beach and ended up in the woods. 

"What the hell?" Sam asked, looking at the completely scratched up tent in front of him. 

"Hotch!" Reid called out before looking inside, seeing Hotch's gun and badge. "He's gone. And so is Jack." 

"I'm right here," Jack said awkwardly. 

"Hotch's son is also named Jack," Sam explained.


	3. Chapter 3

"I knew I should have been worrying," Reid said anxiously as he paced back and forth. 

"Relax," Sam said, grabbing his arms. 

"No!" Reid yelled. 

"Reid!" Sam said, pinning Reid up against the nearest tree. "You need to relax. Listen. I know you have anxiety and I know it kicks your ass constantly but you need to breathe."

"It was a werewolf," Jack said, staring at the campsite. 

"What?" Sam asked, turning to look at Jack. "What do you mean? How do you know?"

"I just...I just do," Jack said, his eyes glowing. "I think I can find them."

"Great. Let's go," Sam said before pulling out his gun. 

"You brought a gun to Hawaii?" Reid asked. 

"First of all, I didn't know you were gonna pick Hawaii. Second of all, I came up with the idea to travel last minute. And third, I always carry a weapon," Sam said. "Do you want the gun? I have other weapons."

"Sure," Reid said as Sam handed him the gun. 

Sam pulled out a silver knife from his pocket and adjusted his grip. 

"Let's go find them," Sam said, Reid nodding. 

——

Hotch woke up slowly, his head throbbing. He tried to focus his eyes but couldn't see much from how blurry it was. He went to move but felt pressure around his wrists and ankles. 

"What?" Hotch asked, struggling against the ropes tied around his wrists and around the tree he was leaning against. 

Hotch looked around and saw Jack curled into a ball on the ground. 

"Jack? Jack?" Hotch called out. 

Jack lifted up his head, revealing a tear stained and puffy face. 

"Jack? Are you hurt?" Hotch asked. 

"I don't think so," Jack said, his voice breaking as tears filled his eyes. 

"Okay. Good. Good. Can you move?" Hotch asked, struggling against the ropes. 

Jack shook his head. Hotch tried to focus his eyes, seeing Jack's wrists and ankles tied together.

"Relax, buddy. We'll get out of here," Hotch said, trying to move his arms but having no luck. 

"Damn, you're awake," a voice called out from now next to Hotch. "I hoped you'd sleep through this."

"Who are you?" Hotch asked with a glare. 

"My names Jerry," he said. 

"What do you want?" Hotch asked with a glare. 

"Your hearts," Jerry said. "I'm tired of animal hearts. They don't have the same taste palette as human."

"Please, let him go, at least," Hotch pleaded. "He's only a child." 

Jerry thought about it for a second before walking over to Jack. Hotch went to say something but saw Jerry untying Jack. 

"Run," Jerry said, Jack frozen. 

"Jack, go," Hotch said. "It's okay."

Jerry looked at Jack again before showing Jack his fangs, his eyes also changing color. Jack screamed before running off, Jerry going back to normal before looking at Hotch again. 

"So...fast or slow?" Jerry asked. 

"What?" Hotch asked. 

"Do you want your death to be fast or slow?" Jerry asked as he sat on a log in front of Hotch. "Totally your call."

"If I say one, will you decide the other option?" Hotch asked. 

"No," Jerry said. "I'm honest."

"Will you hurt Jack?" Hotch asked. 

"I just let the kid go, man," Jerry said, rubbing his eyes. "Why would I hunt him down...just to get him again? I wouldn't have let him go if I wanted to hurt him. It's not convient for me if I were to do that." 

"I don't know then," Hotch said. 

"Why not?" Jerry asked, genuinely curious. 

"I want to get out of here," Hotch said. "To make sure he's okay. But that means getting tortured. But if it's a quick death, I won't be able to get out of here to make sure my son is okay."

"I'll choose for you," Jerry said before shoving a rag in Hotch's mouth. "Quick. And...it'll be painful so beware."

Hotch struggled against the ropes before closing his eyes. He got startled by gunshots echoing through the area and opened his eyes again. 

"Hotch? Are you okay?" Reid asked as he ran over to him and untied him. 

"Reid?" Hotch asked anxiously. "Where's Jack? I need to-"

"Relax. Relax," Reid said. "Jack's fine."


	4. Chapter 4

"How did you know, Reid?" Hotch asked, being checked out by a paramedic in the back of the ambulance. "That we were in trouble."

"You never texted me saying you were okay," Reid said awkwardly. 

"Reid, if it wasn't for your paranoia and anxiety and constant worrying, we would both we dead. So thank you," Hotch said. 

"I'm most likely always going to be anxious and worried," Reid said with a smile. 

"Who was the guy you were with by the way?" Hotch asked. 

"What guy?" Reid asked. 

"Long hair. Knife," Hotch said. 

"Oh. That's...That's Sam," Reid said awkwardly, his face getting slightly red. 

"Is he the friend you were hanging out with for the week?" Hotch asked, Reid frozen. "Morgan told me. He thought you were hanging out with a girl."

"He's wrong there but Sam is the friend," Reid said, his face getting more red. "He kept me from worrying for...six hours and thirty two minutes today."

"Wow. I approve," Hotch said with a smile before Jack came running over to him. "Hey, buddy. How's it going?"

Jack hugged Hotch, who hugged him back. 

"I got a lollipop from the doctor," Jack said with a smile. 

"Hard candies such as lollipops or jawbreakers are the second-worst candies to consume. They don't stick to your teeth, but they take a long time to dissolve. Sour candy is also bad for your teeth because it has a higher acidic content, which can break down tooth enamel," Reid rambled. 

"Reid, let him enjoy the lollipop," Hotch said to him. 

"Right. Sorry, Hotch," Reid said awkwardly. 

"Hey, Reid," Sam said, ushering Reid to come over. 

"I'll be right back," Reid said, Hotch nodding. 

Reid made his way over to Sam. 

"What's going on?" Reid asked, fixing his hair. 

"I wanted to see how you were you doing," Sam said quietly. "You were right about Hotch being in trouble." 

"I was worried," Reid said. "I can't ever stop worrying."

"You need to find something to do to break that habit," Sam said. 

"You can't actually break habits. You have to replace them," Reid said. 

"So replace this habit," Sam said with a smile. 

"With what?" Reid asked. 

"Stress ball," Sam suggested. "Or a Rubik's cube. Or a fidget toy. Something to get your mind off of it."

"Thanks," Reid said with a smile, hugging Sam. 

"Anytime," Sam said. "Ready to enjoy the last few days of your vacation?"

"Can we see snow now?" Jack asked. 

"Tomorrow," Sam said. "Okay?"

"Cool," Jack said with a smile. "Thank you."


End file.
